


Wishes

by Live



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Any Tags I'm Forgetting?, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Redemption, Relationship Discussions, You Know The Murdering Your Brother Kind Of Law, discussions of breaking the law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: Some drinks and conversation.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for a while now, thought I'd finally share it. Enjoy~

"Can I join you?" Is the voice that greets a much too sober Hanzo.

He turns to acknowledge the person attached to the voice. Doctor Ziegler had a haggard look about her; eyes sunken and withdrawn, posture trying to slump as though the world was upon her shoulders. She tries a smile.

"It would be my honour," he nods before returning to his whiskey.

They're at the pub closest to the Gibraltar base. The bartender had gotten used to the sudden surge of ex-Overwatch members and random mercenaries. The place was acceptable, Hanzo supposes, but he was used to more expensive establishments (or grim covered hobbles). Establishments that served sake. 

"What are you having?" Hanzo asks.

"Gino-tonic," she answers, a sigh leaving her lips.

As she makes herself comfortable, removing her jacket and resting against the bar, Hanzo orders her drink. It arrives without much delay.

The bar is silent apart from a small group laughing in the corner. The bartender is cautious on his clear evening. Hanzo doesn't fault him for that.

"Is Genji alright?" Hanzo asks.

"Yes, the injuries to his joints looked worse than it was. A simple patch up. He's already playing video games with Hana again," she replies.

"I guess something's never change," Hanzo shakes his head.

"Genji is well versed in video games then?" She inquires, she had doubted with the amount of times he had lost to Hana.

"Genji would often be found sneaking out to play at our local arcade. The habit never faltered throughout his younger or older years," Hanzo agreed.

"And you never snuck around with him," there's a teasing tone to her voice, but the truth is-

"I was under constant training, there was not much time to sneak about," he explained.

Doctor Ziegler looks stricken at that. Like she wants to argue against it but she slumps forward and takes the first sip of her drink.

"I guess the saying is true: the more things change the more they stay the same," she sounds resigned and Hanzo can see the truth in that.

He was always destined to be a murderer. Always destined to make other lives miserable. He was a taker of life. A destroyer.

"It would appear so," Dr. Ziegler makes a saddened noise at his agreement.

Looking at her from the corner of his eye he can see she's distressed at the turn of conversation. His heart aches at this sight. Dr. Ziegler is someone he has immense respect for, if it were not for her, he'd never have a chance at redemption.

"I wish it wasn't though," Hanzo admits.

"What do you mean?" She questions after a moments pause, her words cautious.

"I felt I needed redemption after I had killed my brother. I sort it in the only way I knew: killing. Now it all seems meaningless, like I'm doing the exact same thing. I wish there were other ways I could find redemption," Hanzo explains.

"Why can't there be?" Dr. Ziegler exclaims, her hand clenching tight on top of the bar’s side. "If you don't want to fight you shouldn't have to."

"I do, for Genji," Hanzo reasons. "We all witnessed how reckless he can be today. But, I'm not as helpful as you are when it comes to Genji..."

That causes Dr. Ziegler to sigh. 

"Yes, I do wish Genji would be more careful."

"That is a wish even a genie would be pressed to grant," Hanzo laughs.

"It's what makes him, him though," Dr. Ziegler sighs. "Maybe if he would listen to Zenyatta just a little more."

"Zenyatta has changed Genji enough," Hanzo finds himself defending his brother.

Dr. Ziegler halts. Momentarily stunned by the abruptness of the comment. Momentarily stunned by the bite of it.

"Do… you not like Zenyatta?" She questions.

"He is a marvellous monk and Genji holds him in high esteem," Hanzo explains.

"But, do you like him?" Dr. Ziegler presses.

"I find him agreeable on a good day," Hanzo takes a swig of his drink to pause his sentence. "But, I do with my brother was less foreign to me." 

"You could be with him now instead of out here," she feels the need to expand, reiterate, and help this stubborn man. "People become less foreign the more time we spend with them."

"The more changes I see, the less chance there's seems for us to be anything but strangers."

"And you associate that change with Zenyatta?" She questions.

"It would be hard to argue against that change would it not? He meditates and gives in to the monk's opinions," Hanzo snorts.

"It's true that Genji has taken similar qualities that Zenyatta has, but it was his choice to change. If he wasn't willing to Genji would not have stayed in Nepal and Zenyatta would never have influenced him," Hanzo stares at Angela for a moment.

She finds herself flushing red at the intensity of his stare. Hanzo eyes are dangerous, they’re always dangerous: always able to find their prey and the precise point to hit (and they're a shade darker than the night and just as alluring). She's about to apologise, positive she's overstepped some boundary, when he looks back to his drink.

"You are correct. He would not have changed if he himself did not wish to. Only the person themselves has the power to change themselves," he stares at his half empty pint. "I just wish there's enough left that's recognisable once he is happy with himself."

Angela thinks Genji is happy with where he is. The only thing she knows the cyborg ninja is missing is his family. His mother who loved him, his father who supported him and his brother who knew how much he was worth. Their parents were gone, but he almost has Hanzo now. Angela won't tell Hanzo that though, she'll hope the two of them broach the subject together.

"You know," she starts, glass poised at her lips, smile secretive. "I've always wished for a family."

"You... do not have one?" Hanzo asks carefully after a moment’s consideration.

"My parents died when I was a small child. I've been alone for a while now," she smiles. "I became a Doctor so others would never need to know the pain. It's a wonderful feeling bringing family members back together. Though… sometimes while watching them I can't help but feel jealous that I don't have anyone to return to."

"I'm sure you'll find your own family," Hanzo eyes are sure and his smile is serene. "A woman of your calibre would not struggle to find one."

"My calibre?" Angela splutters, face flushing red.

"You are a talented woman, a world renowned and respected Doctor. Caring and kind. Beautiful beyond belief," a sly smile lit up Hanzo's face, his voice filled with undisguised pride. "And a good shot."

"There are many that would disagree with that," Angela sighed. "All of that."

"Then they are fools," Hanzo huffed.

Angela smiles. A warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at his compliments. Hanzo wasn't one for needless comments, so she knew he meant every word he said- and that was beyond flattering. But... she also knew he didn't have the full picture.

"No... Dating someone who cannot guarantee their time for their significant other is hard, let alone starting a family."

"They are fools," Hanzo reiterates. "It is their fault for not understanding the delicacy of your career and not preparing themselves to support you."

It’s a flattering thought. Angela can’t help but sigh. "I wish I could find someone like that then."

Hanzo hums in thought for a moment.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks. Angela's happy she wasn't in the middle of swallowing her drink (no one needed her choking).

"Excuse me?" She asks, her face bright red.

"I've found you attractive since we first met," Hanzo admits. "And it would be my pleasure to help make your wishes a reality."

"My wish?" Angela really wishes she could stop the blushing and stuttering right now- she's a Doctor who can operate without a moment’s hesitation, without feeling frazzled under any pressure. She was not a school girl with a crush!

"To date someone who would understand your profession. I have nothing but respect for all you do, and would love to support you," that sly smile is back. "And to start a family with you, if you’re agreeable."

"I..." Angela takes a calming breath before looking into Hanzo's eyes. "I am not a cheap date."

"I would expect nothing less," he agrees easily. “Only the best for you.”

"Our date could be interrupted for any kind of medical emergency," she explains.

"Our date could be interrupted for an Overwatch mission," he adds.

"Well..." Angela smiles. "If you understand, it would be my pleasure. This Monday?"

"7pm?" 

"Sounds perfect," she raises her glass. "For now shall we get back to our drinks? And gossiping about the stupidity of Genji jumping in front of those bullets?"

Hanzo raises his glass with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo and Mercy are so cute together!!! I feel they'd really help each other out (and Genji would adore having Mercy as his sister-in-law ;P)!!!! Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
